Definindo Homer
Sequência de Abertura 'Quadro Negro:' "I WILL NOT SQUEAK CHALK" - (não vou ranger o giz / não vou fazer barulho com o giz) ... mas ele faz o som irritante do giz na lousa enquanto escreve - como o verbo inglês TO SQUEAK significa "xingar" em algumas situações (figurativo), a edição brasileira resolveu aplicar "Não devo pichar palavrões" na dublagem. Piada do Sofá: Um alienígena, tipo Kang e Kodos , está no sofá; ao perceber que alguém se aproxima, ele puxa uma cordinha do teto que abre uma passagem secreta no chão, pela qual o alienígena foge antes da família aparecer. Os Simpsons chegam na sala e se sentam no sofá naturalmente, sem perceberem nada. Sinopse Homer, durante uma de suas clássicas sonecas no local de trabalho, não percebe que a temperatura do reator nuclear da usina fica muito elevada e uma crise da "Massa Crítica" está prestes a ocorrer, o que coloca toda Springfield em perigo. Num lance de sorte, Homer resolve o problema e se torna um herói... ... só que não! Enquanto isso, outra "crise" ocorre... na amizade entre Bart e Milhouse. Enredo Manhã de 2ª-feira, os Simpsons estão reunidos na cozinha de sua residência, tomando o café-da-manhã. Enquanto Homer e Lisa discutem sobre o perfil de um jornal, Bart prepara um cartão de feliz aniversário para Milhouse, seu melhor amigo; cartão que Lisa "adorou". Em seguida, já no ônibus da escola, Bart entrega seu pacote de presente para o aniversariante e insiste que ele o abra, afinal, como Bart mesmo disse: "só porque não vai ter festa não quer dizer que não possa ganhar um presente". As gêmeas Sherri e Terri, que estavam no banco atrás dos meninos, aparecem para agradecer a Milhouse pela diversão do sábado; Bart não entende e elas disfarçam. Milhouse, visivelmente a contragosto, abre o presente, um par de walkie-talkies de Krusty, o palhaço. Bart diz que agora eles podem falar à distância (tipo um canal exclusivo dos dois); nisto Martin Prince, que estava no banco da frente, parabeniza Milhouse pelo excelente momento de sábado... Bart mais uma vez quer saber o que aquilo significa, mas agora quem disfarça é Milhouse, apontando para um cachorro. Mas quando o ônibus chega em frente à Escola, é a vez de Otto falar o quanto a superfesta de aniversário de Milhouse foi legal e pede uma salva de palmas. Agora sim Bart entende o que aconteceu e reclama de não ter sido convidado para Milhouse, afinal não são amigos? Milhouse apenas pede desculpas e sai do ônibus. Bart, arrasado, permanece ali. Na Usina Nuclear, o Sr. Burns, acompanhado de Smithers, observa a movimentação dos empregados através do circuito interno de monitoramento (tem um cara brigando com a máquina de refrigerantes). Eles perguntam um ao outro o que fizeram no fim de semana; Smithers falou sobre seu cãozinho Hércules, já o Sr. Burns disse que assistiu um filme erótico, que não lhe agradou. Por coincidência, no refeitório, Homer falava sobre o mesmo filme para Carl e Lenny, mas com muito mais... empolgação. Pouco depois, Homer está na sua mesa de trabalho, lambuzando-se com recheios de doces, sem perceber que o indicador de temperatura do reator aproxima-se do perigo. Longe dali, Otto dirige o ônibus escolar a mais de 110 km/h em direção ao Kwik-E-Mart, para fazer um lanchinho. Otto só percebe que Bart ainda está no veículo porque Apu o alerta. E falando em alerta, Homer dorme enquanto o indicador de temperatura ferve e apita. A mensagem de "problemas no Setor 7-G" é ouvida na sala do Sr. Burns, e quem é o inspetor de segurança lá? - Homer Simpson. No Setor 7-G, finalmente Homer acorda e se dá conta da gravidade da situação, ao mesmo tempo que o computador central da usina fecha todas as portas, isolando o setor. No ônibus da escola, Otto leva Bart para casa, enquanto o menino se lamenta por ser ignorado pelo "melhor amigo". Enquanto que, na casa dos Simpsons, Marge estava assistindo uma calorosa cena da sua novela mexicana favorita, "A procura pelo Sol" com os personagens Sr. Devereaux e Marguerita; novela interrompida para um noticiário ao vivo. Dos estúdios do Canal 6, o jornalista Kent Brockman fala por telefone com o Sr. Burns sobre o alerta de crise da massa crítica (derretimento do reator) em progresso na sua usina nuclear. Mas Burns se defende, alegando exageros da mídia; segundo ele, está tudo sob controle e o que ocorre nada mais é do que uma "indesejada fissão". Marge fica angustiada, preocupada com Homer. Na usina, Homer vai tentando se virar; primeiro ele acha o manual, mas é complicado demais. Homer chega à conclusão que se procurarem "estúpido" no dicionário, encontrarão uma foto sua (1ª DEFINIÇÃO). Em casa, Marge faz uma prece para a cidade não ser destruída, prometendo ser uma cristã melhor. De volta à usina, faltando 1 minuto para a massa crítica, Homer se concentra para lembrar dos dias de treinamento, quando alguém lhe ensinou qual botão apertar numa situação dessas. Mas Homer só se lembra que ficava brincando com um cubo mágico. Em algum lugar da cidade, o Prof. Frink explica para Kent Brockman como a tragédia nuclear afetará os habitantes; na Escola, o Diretor Skinner dá uma "mensagem de conforto" às crianças, enquanto elas tentam se proteger. Faltando apenas 15 segundos para o fim, Homer toma uma medida desesperada, o "uni-duni-tê"; ele cobre os olhos e aperta um botão a esmo. Para sua sorte, e a de todos, ele acerta o botão. Baita sortudo (2ª DEFINIÇÃO). Na usina, os funcionários comemoram o fim da ameaça (até os ratos voltam); as pessoas na cidade estão aliviadas (o cara dos quadrinhos vende camisetas); para o telejornal, o Sr. Burns afirma que o problema foi isolado e tudo não passou de um "alarme falso". Agora Burns, muito satisfeito, manda Smithers pegar um vinho para comemorar; ele também diz que Smithers não devia subestimar o tal Homer, que será o próximo empregado do mês (Smithers deixa cair a garrafa de vinho depois que ouve essa). Na escola, Bart faz uma travessura com Milhouse e logo em seguida o chama para brincar, mas Milhouse confessa que sua mãe não quer mais que eles fiquem juntos, segundo ela, Bart é má-influência. De volta à usina, o Sr. Burns vai atrás de Homer para o parabenizar por sua bravura e qualidade; Homer é levado a um auditório onde colegas o saúdam e uma mulher (muitíssimo interessante ela diga-se) com traje de banho lhe entrega um presunto, uma placa de honra, um talão de tickets de descontos e o Sr. Burns lhe oferece o mais incrível: seu próprio dedão polegar em pé (positivo). Além do retrato de Homer no hall'' da fama''' da empresa, como empregado do mês, e um telefonema de congratulações de Magic Johnson. Em casa, após um episódio de Comichão & Coçadinha, Lisa percebe que Bart não riu e quer saber o por quê; Bart responde que está deprimido pois a mãe de seu melhor amigo não quer mais que eles brinquem. Nisto Homer chega do trabalho sorrateiramente, carregando o presunto e a placa, porém Marge o intercepta e ao ver a placa, lê a menção honrosa e o título de empregado do mês; cheia de orgulho, Marge beija Homer, mas ele não se sente bem, afinal não passa de uma fraude (3ª DEFINIÇÃO), ficando nervoso com as lisonjas. No jantar, Homer e Bart estão amuados; Homer está tão mal que o presunto lhe parece amargo, como cinzas na boca, e Bart ainda chateado por Milhouse. Depois, no quarto, Bart folheia um álbum e vê algumas fotografias dele e seu amigo, nisto o walkie-talkie do Krusty chama, é Milhouse pedindo para não ser odiado. Bart, indignado, joga o brinquedo na lixeira. Noutro dia, Homer usufrui da vaga de empregado do mês no estacionamento da usina, ao lado da limusine do patrão (cuidado ae com a barca do chefe cara!); já Smithers teve que procurar outra vaga qualquer e acha uma bem longe, muito longe. Na sal do Sr. Burns, Homer conhece o Aristotle Amadopolis, proprietário da Usina Nuclear de Shelbyville. Burns explica que seu colega empresário está com problemas com os funcionários e quer que Homer vá até lá ajudar, transformando um bando de comedores de rosquinhas em trabalhadores exemplares. Homer tenta se esquivar mas Burns lembra que isso é função do empregado do mês. Em casa, Bart joga Banco Imobiliário (Monopoly) com Maggie; Marge diz que esse jogo não é para a idade de Maggie e que ele deveria jogar com Milhouse, mas Bart responde que eles ainda estão "de mal", porque a mãe de Milhouse o considera má-influência. Constrangida, Marge vai até a residência dos Van Houten conversar com a mãe de Milhouse (Luann), pedir que reconsidere a proibição dos meninos serem amigos e explica o porquê. Luann promete pensar a respeito. No Bar do Moe, Lisa segue seu pai com uma caderneta, ela quer entrevistá-lo para a escola, saber o que provoca confiança nele, mas Homer está desanimado. Moe pergunta por que e Lisa responde que é o discurso (palestra) de amanhã em Shelbyville, sobre o que fazer num momento de crise. Novamente na casa dos Simpsons, Bart, agora "jogando" xadrez com Maggie, é novamente surpreendido pelo walkie-talkie; agora Milhouse está chamando para brincar em sua casa. Marge aparece, Bart lhe conta a novidade e ele entende que sua mãe ajudou a resolver o problema. Bart agradece Marge e "promete se comportar". Homer vai à cidade vizinha; em sua usina nuclear, o Sr. Amadopolis o apresenta aos empregados, porém Amadopolis usa palavras pesadas, chamando a todos de incompetentes imbecis, mas agora alguém irá ensiná-los a serem trabalhadores de verdade: o glorioso Homer Simpson. Mas a ilustre visita está tão nervosa que não consegue falar; ele até usa a "estratégia" de Barney (imaginar todos só de roupa de baixo, inclusive a si mesmo) mas não adianta. Para "sorte" de Homer, antes que ele tentasse continuar, o alerta de perigo nuclear dispara na usina de Shelbyville; massa crítica, igual à de Springfield. O Sr. Amadopolis leva Homer até a mesa do controle da segurança, pedindo para ensinar aos seus funcionários como proceder, agir da mesma maneira que ele na crise anterior. Homer responde que "tudo bem" e parte para seu "uni-duni-tê" e, novamente, acerta o botão que cancela a massa crítica. Amadopolis fica furioso com aquela cantiga idiota e ainda mais quando Homer admite que nunca soube o que estava fazendo. O fato vai parar na TV; Kent Brockman noticia que Homer não é herói, e ao passar a vez para seu colega Scott Christian, este mostra como o Chefe Wiggum impediu involuntariamente um assalto a banco. Scott completa que o policial fez o seu "Homer Simpson" e os jornalistas riem. Assim a moda pega, quando alguém se dá bem sem querer, significa que cometeu/fez um Homer; Barney acha um pretzel depois de cair (Homer!), Magic Johnson faz a cesta de 3 pontos decisiva após escorregar (Homer!)... O episódio termina com a família vendo a 4ª DEFINIÇÃO de Homer no dicionário, e Lisa diz que agora seu pai pertence ao tempo. FIM GRANDE MOMENTO: A foto do Sr. Burns no plantão do jornal de Kent Brockman. Curiosidades *Ao observar as câmeras de vigilância da usina, junto de Smithers, o Sr. Burns diz que a manhã de 2ª-feira é o momento dos funcionários pagarem pelos dois dias de descanso imerecido; então Smithers acrescenta: "''T.G.I.M. Senhor!" e ri – ('T'hanks '''G'od, I't's '''M'onday); *Otto dirige o ônibus escolar a uma velocidade de '''70 milhas/h pelas ruas da cidade, o que dá +/- 112, 113 km/h; *O Sr. Burns pergunta para Smithers "quem é Homer", se ele é boa pessoa, inteligente... Smithers responde que Homer foi contratado graças ao "Projeto Retardados", e Burns agradece ao ex-Presidente Gerald Ford, que governou o país de 1974 a 1977; *Ao rezar para a cidade não ser destruída, Marge promete ser uma cristã mais exemplar, dizendo que quando pedirem comida (doações) para os pobres, ela dará algo melhor que as sementes de girassol e o purê de abóbora que doa sempre (no original, inglês, ao invés de sementes de girassol ela diz "old lima beans", ou seja, feijão-de-lima velho – feijão-de-lima é a famosa fava; *Quando Homer salva a Usina Nuclear de Springfield, o cronômetro marca o número 007, uma referência ao final de Goldfinger, onde James Bond desativa uma bomba no número 007, seu número de agente; *'Magic Johnson' foi a primeira celebridade esportiva - convidado especial jogador profissional a participar da série; *As definições de Homer Simpson no dicionário (dublagem e "original"): # Estúpido (I-Bruto, II-Burro - - - "Stupid: I-Slow of Mind, II-Unintelligent") # Sortudo (I-Ventura, II-Acaso - - - "Lucky: Prone to good fortune, II-Succeending through chance") # Fraude (I-Engano, II-Logro - - - "Fraud: I-Impostor, II-Fake") # Homer (I-Cabeça dura, II-'Fazer um Homer': ter sucesso apesar da idiotice - - - "Homer: I-American bonehead, II-'Pull a Homer': to succeed despite idiocy") Citações * Otto: "Hey Milhouse! Esqueci minhas calças no seu telhado. Ouuuh..." * Homer: "Barulho?!... Barulho ruim!" * Homer: "Crítica o quê?! Ah tudo bem, tudo bem, não se apavore. Seja de quem for o problema, eu tenho certeza que saberão lidar com ele... ... Ah? AAAIII!!! O problema é meu! Estamos perdidos!!" * Diretor Skinner: "...Eles me chamavam de antiquado por ensinar fuga e proteção. Mas quem é que está rindo agora?!" * Bart (p/ Milhouse):' "''Má-influência uma chupeta! Quantas vezes eu já disse: Não dê atenção a sua mãe!?" * '''Sr. Burns: "Smithers seu contador-de-feijões, pare com isso. Simpson é o meu homem." * Homer: "''Ah sabem como é rapazes... Um reator nuclear parece muito com uma mulher, você só tem que ler o manual e '''apertar o botão certo." * Marge (p/ Luann):' "...Veja bem. Tudo o que Bart e Milhouse têm é um ao outro. São muito jovens para garotas, são alvos fáceis para valentões e na peça do Natal eles são sempre as ovelhas.''" * '''Barney: "Eu tive que fazer um discurso uma vez, eu estava bem nervoso. Então eu usei um truque: Eu imaginei que todo mundo estava com roupas de baixo; o juiz, o júri, meu advogado, todo mundo." – Homer: "E funcionou?" – Barney: "É claro! Eu não estou livre?" * Bart (p/ Milhouse no walkie-talkie):' "''Nós podemos ser amigos de novo? Sua mãe morreu é?..." Galeria Outras imagens do episódio: cartão aniversário krusty capa.jpg|"Sem dinheiro pra um tambor..." cartão aniversário krusty conteudo.jpg|"...q tal um par de BONGÔS??" walkie talkies krusty presente.jpg|presente de Bart milhouse bart martin ônibus.jpg|ó o mala otto ônibus 03x05.jpg|"esqueci minhas calças" smithers arquivo homer 7-G.jpg|ele é do "projeto retardados" kent jornal burns peruca.jpg|q belo penteado Senhor homer manual nuclear complicado.jpg|isso aqui tá muito difícil Homer 03x05.jpg|uni-duni-tê... cara dos quadrinhos camisa sobrevivente.jpg|eu sobrevivi ao terror nuclear mulher bonita prêmios homer.jpg|cara... q presuntão burns dedão em pé.jpg|nooossa... Burns fazendo jóinha homer telefone magic johnson.jpg|o Magic Johnson?? homer fraude marge orgulhosa.jpg|FRAUDE homer risca carro burns.jpg|ops! bart maggie banco imobiliário.jpg|Banco Imobiliário lisa homer preocupado discurso moe.jpg|o q q eu faço? maggie jogo xadrez.jpg|xadrez da Maggie usina shelbyville funcionários nus.jpg|todo mundo só de roupa de baixo... homer cueca usina shelbyville.jpg|hauuhahua aristotle homer mesa controle crise.jpg|ensine como fazer aristotle homer mesa controle crise 2.jpg|mais uma dedada certeira magic johnson jogo garotas 2.jpg|parece q eu "fiz um Homer" Episódio disponível em DVD: Sim Assistir Online: '''Episódio disponível em: 3ª Temporada Ep. 05 Terceira Temporada: de:Der Ernstfall en:Homer Defined es:Homer Defined fr:Une belle simpsonnerie pl:Homer Defined Categoria:Episódios da 3ª temporada Categoria:Episodios Comichão e Coçadinha